Demigod Camp
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: Based on my friends! When a group of demigods come at camp at the same time...it's not by accident. Something is coming, and it can't be good. Discontinued.
1. Kidnapped

**This is a story I threw together, it's me and all of my demigod friends where friends on Facebook, then one day, we meet at camp! However, one of our friends happens to hate the gods, and another is evil….but is that just a shell? I promise you, this will be filled with monsters, it's not a "everything's fine" fan fiction, so get ready! Here we go.**

* * *

Tatiana, a normal, brunette, hyper and happy thirteen-year-old was just sitting on her porch, stroking her dog and humming along to Jay Sean.

"Hey, Daisy, how do you like summer so far?" She asked he dog in a calming voice. The dog, Daisy, responded by throwing up all over her legs.

"Daisy! What was that for?" She yelped, standing up. Daisy wagged her tail and turned around in a circle, tugging on her leash.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tati snarled, tying the dog up. "Stupid, stupid dog. Puking all over me," she muttered. As though by habit, she made the mistake of looking into the puppy's eyes.

Who can resist a begging, sad-looking shih tzu-poodle mix? With a sigh, she scooped the dog up and put her back in her cage. With that, she turned on the hose and started to wash herself off when Daisy growled.

"Don't you growl at me," Tati said, glaring, but to her surprise, Daisy was asleep. The growling started up again, and, listening closer, she recognized the sound of an engine. She nervously turned around and saw a set of bikers, each seven feet tall and looking like they could have Godzilla running for his mommy. And they were all staring right at her.

Out of fear, she did the stupidest thing of her life. Instead of running into her house, she took off and ran up the hill.

The bikers followed her. Tati was never a runner, and on top of that, she wasn't exactly fit. Plus, she had asthma. Panting, she turned a corner to be face-to-bumper with another biker, this one in a truck.

"Get in!" The person inside yelled. Somehow, she knew it was safer in there. She jumped in as the boy floored it, and they took off for her house.

"What the—what—what are—" She tried to speak in between breaths.

"Get inside, pack up. Those are monsters. They're here for you. Pack for the summer. Go."

* * *

Elizabeth stuffed her clothes in her trunk. She never expected this. There she was, sitting here, reading, when someone, or something, busted through the window and tried to kill her. Yes, she knew it sounded insane, but a horse-man killed the monster, told her to pack, and said more were coming. He then gave her a sword. A sword!

"Stupid, old horse man. Swords. Monsters. He's off his rocker." She then burst out laughing at her own joke.

"Rocker, horse, that's funny," she muttered, still chuckling. Maybe she was going insane, after all.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Sam asked.

Only minutes before, he was cooking himself something to eat when a wall blew up. A huge monster, like the size of a truck, growled and almost ripped his arm off. Then, to Sam's surprise, he just blew up. Exploded, like a bomb or something. That was when a truck parked outside his house and kidnapped him.

"To camp," the guy said. Sam felt paranoid, but he could have sworn the guy had more then one eye.

"Camp?" Sam asked, feeling more scared by the moment.

"Yep," the guy said, but he didn't elaborate.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Brennon roared, slapping the guy, than attempting to burst through the wall of other men.

"We're here to help you!" The guy said, holding Brennon back.

"Let me go!" Brennon snarled, pushing him away.

Brennon broke through the crowd, sprinting to the end of the alley. When he was halfway there, and thought he could make it, something slammed into the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

Sterling was arguing with his parents when it happened. However, his wasn't to harsh.

"Oh, come on, mom! Please let me watch it!" He begged.

"No. You don't understand, those kinds of movies…."  
"Those kinds of movies what?" Sterling demanded. "I'm thirteen. I'm sure I'm allowed to watch Clash of the Titans."  
"That's not why, sweetie, it's just that you might discover…."  
"Discover what?"  
"Who your real father is."  
That hit him like a blow to his gut. He had nothing to say, and he might have yelled 'what are you talking about' when the room exploded.

* * *

Madison was taking a nap when it happened. She was lying down on her bed, humming to herself, when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, a sudden pain hit her head and she passed out.

When she came too, she saw she was in the back of a van…with strawberries.

"What…" She whispered, pulling herself up. She peered through the window and saw none other then Brennon Musso.

"Brennon," she whispered, the said it louder. Brennon turned around, and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked.

She was sitting in a car as her mother drove her somewhere.

"Somewhere good for you. You'll make new friends, I promise. It'll be fun." It looked almost painful for her to say this, but she put on a brave face.

"Yeah, right." Sarah muttered, staring out the window.

"I bet your friend from Facebook, Tatian or whatever will be there."  
Sarah allowed a smile, but she had little time to absorb the fact when the car screeched and crashed, then lifted into the air.

* * *

"You can't take me anywhere!" Gerhard screamed, pulling out his gun and firing at the things. The bullets bounced off, and suddenly, the gun twisted and fired back at him. Gerhard barely had time to duck when something picked him up from his shirt and threw him into the car.

* * *

"You're taking me somewhere?"  
Sydney was questioning her kidnappers, glaring at each one of them. She was strong, and a warrior.

"A camp," one said.

"Will there be fighting? Death?"  
When each one nodded, she climbed into the car.

"Well? Are we going or not?"  
Stunned, the men followed her.

* * *

"Can I at least take my ipod?" Claire asked.

The guy put on a "WTF" look.

"I like Selena Gomez, okay?" Claire demanded, rolling her eyes.

The guy smiled, an idea forming in his mind. "Even better. Selena herself will be there."  
Claire's eyes lit up.  
"Shut up!" She said, but she hopping onto the motor bike.

"No, you," the guy said, smiling. "Please," he added.

As they took off, Claire turned around to face him.

"She's not there, is she?" She said. The goon shook his head.

Claire sighed. "Oh well, at least I got my ipod." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Will there be cookies?" Vidhi asked, hopping.

"Huh?" The one-eyed man asked.

"I just had Oreos." She said, hopping. "Now, WILL THERE BE COOKIES?" She screamed at him.

"Yes!" He said nervously. "Yes, there will be!"  
"Lead the way!" Vidhi said, laughing. Then, suddenly, she turned serious. "You need a haircut."

* * *

Melissa smiled at her capturer.

Despite how scared she was, the fact that she had just been attacked by something huge and dangerous, she couldn't help but notice how really cute he was.

"We need to leave. Now. More are coming," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Anything you say…" She said, smiling, allowing him to take her away.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that was chapter one! I did that for the sake of my friends who this story is based on! Yes, I have permission from each of them, and I do not own Selena, PJO, or any of these people, obviously. Haha so I promise the story will be put differently in the following chapters, okay? I'll take turns when it comes to point of views, how's that? Read and Review, my friends! TatianaBieber out.


	2. Claimed

**Okay, in this chapter, it's mainly my point of view, but I'll include the others as much as possible, and I'll change up POV every chapter! This one goes out to my mom! (: Enjoy!**

That was three weeks ago. Three weeks ago, I discovered that I was a demigod. Well, I didn't actually discover who I was, but that's a story for another time. I'm a daughter of Athena, and one of the best fighters at camp. Tonight was one of my favorite nights of the week. It was time for capture the flag.

See, despite the fact that I was here less than a month, people voted me the blue team leader. Athena, Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hecate were on my team, and all of the others were on red team.

"Alright, ready to go? We are the blue team, and we will crush the reds, right?" My friend, Jacob screamed. He was this really hot Apollo camper. Just don't tell him that.

"Just keep your posts! Now go get in position," I added. Jacob rolled his eyes and told me to keep up. I blushed, realizing I was staring, and followed him. We ran and hid behind a bush, crouching low.

I was holding my sword and a necklace my mother gave me. Upon rubbing it, it would turn me into any animal of my desire, which is mostly a wolf or a tiger. It proved useful.

Jacob tapped my shoulder at pointed ahead. Fresh meat, a couple of new campers. I smirked and jumped out from behind the bush, snarling and swiping at them.

"Hades!" One yelled, frightened.

"Where?" Another yelled, looking around.

"No, you idiot! I meant "ah-I'm-so-scared" kind of Hades!"  
When the other looked confused, the girl growled and yelled a string of swear words.

"Hades…." I mumbled.

"Exactly!" The girl yelled. "I told you!"  
"Vidhi? Madison?" I asked, letting a smile escape.

They both froze.

"T…Tati?" Vidhi stammered. I nodded. Vidhi laughed and gave me a hug. Madison still seemed shocked, but I winked at her and forced her to hug me back.

"We're in the middle of a game here," Jacob said behind me. I flashed a smile and introduced him.

"They got the flag!" Someone who looked oddly like Sterling yelled, running past us. I flashed another smile then ran off to follow the campers who had our flag.

* * *

"When the Hades did you get here?" I asked them. We were all sitting at the beach, the three of us, smiling.

"Will you stop saying that name," Vidhi said. I rolled my eyes and threw sand at her.

"I still can't believe this," Madison said. She had gotten over the shock and was now smiling.

"Madison? Tati? Vidhi?"  
I turned around so fast I got a face full of sand. When I finished spitting out my 'sandwich', I looked up to see Sterling and Brennon. I stood up and hugged both of them. Sterling and Madison looked at each other awkwardly and settled on a hug, earning a "ooohhh" from Brennon, resulting in a glare from Sterling.

Dinner was uneventful, after we all talked for an hour.

"Tati!" Someone yelled. No…it couldn't be…

I turned around to be face-to-face with Sarah Jackson. I gave her a huge hug. Later that day, I met Melissa, Sam (that was weird, I ran into him when he was swimming, more like fell in), Gerhard (unpleasant experience), Sydney (evil as always, she was), Elizabeth (still loving the leopards), and Claire (boy, was she happy).

* * *

That night, I got the greatest idea. Why not all meet up before curfew? So that's what I did, I told everyone too meet at the beach.

"Oh my gods, this is awesome!" Madison said, sneaking a glance at Sterling.

"Very awesome. We're all together!" I said, smiling, following Madison and sneaking a peek at Jacob. I blushed when he caught me looking with raised eyebrows.

"I was going to go get Vidhi, but I refuse to step a foot into the Aphrodite cabin." Brennon said, then he shivered. Vidhi glared.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I'm late," she said.

Sterling looked like he was struggling with something, Melissa and Claire were deep in discussion about the latest gossip about Miley Cyrus, and everyone seemed to be having a ball. Gerhard was no where in sight. Suddenly, Jacob froze, and a silence glazed over the group of friends.

"What?" Asked Elizabeth, who was the only one without a jaw to the floor. I pointed to her head, where a hologram was glowing.

"Elizabeth…."  
"This is not good."  
"Not at all."  
"You think?"  
Ignoring the whispers, I leaned forward and looked at her frightened, confused face.

"Elizabeth…" I started. "You've just been claimed."  
Silence once again covered the group.

"Who," she asked, looking more scared than ever.

"We need to talk to Chiron," I said, looking at Jacob, who nodded.

"Who?" Elizabeth repeated.

"He must know," I continued.

Elizabeth snarled, and suddenly, her head morphed until it was that of a beautiful white wolf. As soon as it came, it was gone. Elizabeth froze, and everyone stared at her. When she finally spoke, it was only one word.

"Artemis."

**Oh, the maiden goddess! The forbidden love thingie….haha like it? Read and review, guys! Next chapter in a new POV! TatianaBieber out. **


	3. Quests

**This chapter is it Sterling's POV. Tell me if I portray you correctly! This one goes out to Sterling Harmon III! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat down on the beach and stared at the waves, letting the sand run through my fingers. I had so much on my mind, between seeing my friends again, and Madison, and Elizabeth's claiming, everything here felt like another world.

"Hey," someone said behind him. He frowned and turned around. Sure enough, there wasn't Madison there, but Jacob, who took a seat next to him.

"Sit down," Sterling mumbled a little late. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden instinct to hate Jacob. Maybe it was his name, or the way every girl stared at him, like he was the hottest thing to walk the planet. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nice night, eh?" He asked, looking out into the waves.

"Son of?" He asked. I blinked, and he repeated the question.

"Poseidon," I said reluctantly. He chuckled.

"Typical. So you like that Madison girl?"

This caught me off guard. I didn't think it was that obvious. When I nodded slowly, he laughed. It was a wolf-ish, loud laugh.

"Good, good," he said, still smiling.

"What?" I finally asked, glaring. I don't see what was so funny. I mean, we made a good couple, right? Did he think I was gay? I started to have my doubts about this guy.

"I was just wondering if your friend Lopes over there is single. Apparently you are her had a thing, you know what I mean?"

My jaw dropped. He liked Tati? I just couldn't see it. Then I remembered the way she looked at him….and realized she felt the same way.

"Yeah, she's single," I said, flashing a smile. He grinned and stood up, walking away, right towards the Athena cabin.

* * *

"Sterling!" Madison called, smiling. I flashed a smile back and pointed to the beach.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and told me sure. We set off for the beach, and, despite myself, I told her everything that happened with Jacob, everything but the part about her.

"Well, I figured," she said when I was done. "I mean, I see the way they look at each other. And besides, he's all she talks about."

We walked in silence a few more steps. She looked at me, then back at her feet. I finally worked up the courage to hold her hand. She seemed pleased by this, but right then, a scream rang through camp. I turned around and saw Tati running up to us.

"Guys! It's Jen…she's been badly hurt...you need to come," she said, panting. We followed her, running to the big house, still holding hands.

When we finally reached there, we were shocked to see every one of our friends there. I watched as Tati sobbed and Jacob comforting her. He winked at me, and I looked away.

"Alright, move it!" Brennon said, pushing everyone aside. He made it to the front of the group and looked Chiron in the eyes.

"Alright, Chiron, what happened to her?"  
"First day at camp," Chiron started. "She didn't even know who she was. No weapons, no help. Hellhounds, an entire horde of them attacked her. She barley made it out alive."  
"Why so many?" Some in the back of the group asked. Vidhi.

"I don't know. It was after something she possessed." He overlooked the people. "Sterling, Madison, Jacob, Tati, Vidhi, Sarah, Gerhard, Brennon, Elizabeth, Sydney, Claire, and Melissa, please join me."

Sending puzzled looks, we all followed after him into the ping-pong room. He sat us down and offered us some nachos. Tati looked at it hungrily, but said nothing. I could have sworn she was looking at the wrapper. I didn't have time to elaborate, because then Chiron spoke.

"Jen was holding something, something important to us that her mother gave to her. A titan, we are guessing stole it. I know what you're thinking," he added, seeing the looks on our faces, "but we do not know who. That is why we decided to send a special quest. We will split you up into groups. Each group takes a different part of the country, and search for a different titan. It is crucial we get this thing she imposed, it is dangerous enough to start a war. Dismissed."

* * *

We got our groups the next day. It was Tati, Jacob, and Gerhard, group one, Sydney, Madison, and me, group two, Sarah and Vidhi, group three (they were to find another camper by tomorrow), Claire, Melissa, group four (they said it would be better with this number), Brennon, Elizabeth, and Jen (she healed just in time). I have to admit, I liked my group. I felt bad for Tati, though. She was stuck with Gerhard and Jacob. Poor girl

I started to call Madison "my little owl", and she loves it. I finally worked up the muscle to kiss her yesterday, but it was during capture the flag and I fell down after because my armor was over-weighing me. Not exactly romantic, but I knew I would get a chance to do it again.

I tried to be romantic and surprise her, but that resulted in my arm almost getting sliced off. Note to self; don't surprise a girl when she's at sword practice.

That night was when we were to leave, at the crack of dawn. Sarah was getting jumpy, she had little time left to find one more person.

"Goodnight," I said, shuffling nervously. I was standing outside the Athena cabin, telling Madison goodnight. She smirked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Goodnight, Kelp Face." She said. I glared and sighed. Why was this so dang hard? Finally, I held my breath and looked right into her eyes.

"I love you," I said, then mentally smacked myself. What, no flowers, nothing? Gods, I was a crappy romantic. To my surprise, she kissed me.

"Love you too," she said, and with that, walked into her cabin, leaving me outside alone, free to pump my fist and whisper "yes!" to the wind.

**What do you think? There you go! Ready for next chapter? Haha TatianaBieber out.**


	4. Hearts

**Sarah, your POV is next! And something quick for "PJO FAN", Number 1: Not every camp half-blood story HAS to have Percy and Annabeth in it. It's called the future. Two, the descriptions come later. That's me. Three, OF COURSE I know that! That's why it's such a big deal that she's her kid! Also, you will find out MORE about the satyrs soon enough. Jeez, get over it. Camp looks the same, except for the fact that there are NEW CABINS. You'll find out their parenthood and where they're from soon enough! And dear Unknown reviewer, I saw you post the SAME comment on every one of my stories, which proves you didn't read them, and you're just a spammer. I really don't care. And you spelled horrible wrong. Loser. And Sarah, of course I know that's trouble! Why else would I put you three in a group? ACK! I need to put an end to this long AN. This chapter goes out to Sarah Jackson! Here we go!**

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned as water spilled all over me. Stupid Hermes campers were always on my back nowadays. I didn't know why, but they seemed intent on torturing me. It were days like this I wondered if they all hated me. I walked inside my cabin and dried off. I still looked horrible, like I had just come out of the pool. I got quickly changed and headed outside.

"What happened to you?" A voice asked. I shrugged and turned around to come face-to-face with a boy about my age. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and raised his eyebrows. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I looked like a wet dog, and probably smelled like one, too.

"I'm Jeff," he said, "And you are?"

"Sarah," I said. An awkward silence fell over us.

"I got to go eat," Jeff said just as Chiron clopped his hooves.

"Yeah, me too," I said. He turned and walked away towards the line-up for the Hermes cabin. I gazed around and spotted Tati swinging her sword and heading to her table. She was deep in conversation with Jacob. I couldn't help it; I ran towards her and pulled her aside.

"Go on," she said to Jacob, than turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Who's that?" I said, pointing to Jeff. I think I worded that wrong; I wanted to know what he was like. To my surprise, she glared at him.

"That's Jeff," she said, "He's our age. And such."

"And such?" Like what?

She glared again, but this time at me. "Whatever. Just ask him out."

I blushed. "That's not what…."  
"Oh, save it," she said. "I can see right through you. Go ahead." Without another word, she turned and walked away. I didn't have much time to process what her problem was before my brother dragged me off to go eat.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at dawn, when Chiron knocked on my door.

"We're going on the quest now. You have your third person, I presume?"

I was just about to admit that I didn't when I got an idea.

"Yes, I do," I said. Chiron nodded and said I had ten minutes. As soon as he was out of sight, I jumped out of bed and got dressed, then headed for the Hermes cabin. Nervously, I knocked on the door and was surprised to see that nobody answered. I sighed, and headed back for my cabin, feeling dejected. I slowly opened the door and was met with a faceful of what felt like, and smelled like, really slimy mud. I heard someone laughing, and push past me.

"What happened to you?"

To my horror, I turned to see Jeff staring at me.

"Jeff!" I yelped, trying desperately to clean myself off a little bit. "I was just…uh…" I sighed. "It was a prank."  
To my surprise, he laughed. "My brothers do that a lot," he said, still smiling. I finally found my voice again and laughed.

"Hey, Jeff….I was wondering…" I shuffled on my feet. "How would you like to…come with me on a quest?"  
"I don't have any training," he said, looking dejected.

"I'll teach you," I blurted out, then groaned internally. Who wants to be taught by a girl covered in mud?

"Well, okay then," he said, smiling. "When do we leave?"

"Uh….now," I said. He raised his eyebrows, but promised me he would be done in a few minutes.

"So you're coming?" I said, which sounded insanely stupid.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." With that, he walked back into his cabin.

I was speechless. So that was it? He was coming? I was just about to go tell Chiron when I spotted Tati on top of the hill, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to her.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"You're making a big mistake." She said.

"In Jeff?"

"In everything. In me, in him."  
I didn't have anything to say to that. She took that as an invitation to keep talking.

"I'm dangerous, alright? I'm not good company to keep around. He, however, is. So go ahead and hang out with him. We can't be friends anymore."  
"Wait! If this is about him, then take him, I don't want him if it means you can't be my friend."

"This isn't about him. I said the same thing to every one of our friends." At thing point, it started raining, which surprised me, because it wasn't supposed to rain in camp.

"This is it, Sarah. We can't be friends anymore. I can't be friends with any of you guys anymore. I'm sorry."  
She turned and walked away without another word, leaving me in the pouring rain with a huge hole through my stomach.

**

* * *

**

There we go. I was lucky, this document recovered after I restarted my computer. I thought it would be shorter, lucky me, eh? Read and review! TatianaBieber out.


	5. Hellhounds

**Alright, this is chapter five for you all! Please read and review! Enjoy! Mwhaha I'm so evil. This one goes out to Madison Grams! Enjoy!**

* * *

You know, being a daughter of Athena isn't as fun as you'd think.

See, not only does my mom hate my boyfriend, but when you fight with someone, and their in your cabin, you're forced to see them everyday. I guess that's the same for every cabin, but this time was different. At dawn of the day of the quest, Tati walked up to me where everyone else was on the hill. She told me we couldn't be friends anymore, and the whole time, she kept a hard face on. By the looks of the faces on everyone else, they were told the same thing, too. Even Jacob looked like he was hurt. I was surprised she would hurt Sarah, Jacob, me, Sterling, and all of her other friends.

"Where the Hades is she?" Jacob said, finally breaking the silence. She was the only one who was missing, and we couldn't leave without her. I saw Vidhi quiver at Hades' name, but she didn't say anything. Stupid hypocrite, what was with her and the name Hades?

"There she is," Sarah said, pointing her out. She was trudging up the muddy hill, fists clenched and the same hard face as before. She tapped Jacob's shoulder and motioned to the road.

"We're going to run? To Manhattan?" Jacob said in awe. Tati glared hard and nodded.

"That's insane," Elizabeth said with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up," Tati hissed with as much venom as a rattlesnake. "Move your ass, wolf boy." She growled and turned to walk away. Jacob shrugged and followed her. Gerhard, who had been silent the whole time, looked stunned at Tati's outburst, but followed her.

"Damn," Sterling said. "You would never thing her." Everyone agreed.

"Alright, Sterling, Madison and Sydney, you three are heading to Hollywood." Chiron said.

"Lucky!" Jeff said in awe.

"I always am," Sydney replied.

"You three will be taking that car over there," he ushered to a blue, nice-looking car stalled along the road.

"Jeff, Sarah, and Vidhi, you will be heading to Las Vegas. You will be taking Ares' Chariot—"

"How did you manage that?" Vidhi asked.

"Don't ask," Chiron said, than shivered. Everyone was to miserable to laugh. "Claire, and Melissa, you're going to Texas, and you're taking the big, red truck. It runs well despite its age. Finally, Brennon, Jen, and Elizabeth, you will be heading to none other than Canada."

"Canada?" Elizabeth asked, smiling hugely. "Where is Canada?"  
Chiron looked nervous. "All of Canada. You will be taking an aircraft. Good luck, everyone, and make it back alive."

"Wait, where is Tati's group going?"  
It was the question we all were to afraid to ask. The group had known before, and Jacob had acted flighty and nervous the whole time, Gerhard like a jerk as usual, but even he asked scared sometimes, and Tati, well, she acted like she had no feelings at all. But if it was enough to scare Gerhard, then it had to be something bad.

Chiron looked over each of our faces. What was that on his face, doubt? Finally, he spoke, and it was enough to make anyone scared.

"They are to summon something from the Underworld, past the fields of punishment. They are to summon a titan from the depths of Tarturas and convince him to join our side, or all is lost."

* * *

We hopped in the car and drove off not moments after that. Despite the fact that we were all underage and none of us could drive, Sydney was behind the wheel, and I have to admit, she was doing pretty well. Nobody spoke for awhile, and finally, Sterling spoke up.

"Something on your mind, my little owl?"

I managed a small smile, but I couldn't answer or call him something back. My thoughts were with Tati's mission. I would like Gerhard to die, but Jacob wasn't all bad. And Tati was my friend.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the side and my face smashed against the window. A series of yelled was followed by a scream of "MADISON!" followed by a smashing sound.

"What the Hades—" I started, but Sydney grabbed me and threw me out the window. I rolled, and, ignoring the sudden pain in my arms, I looked up just in time to see a Hellhound jump onto the car, followed by an explosion.

"STERLING! SYDNEY!" I screamed, standing up and running to the wreck. We were already in the city, and cop sirens wailed. I ran to the car and found an arm. Pulling on it, I managed to pull Sydney out of the car. To my relief, she seemed mostly unharmed.

"What happened?" I yelled, but she didn't answer.

"Sterling!" She screamed, clawing through. We found Sterling and dragged him out. His eyes were closed, and he was bleeding bad.

"Is he dead?" I asked, horror creeping up my body.

"Alive, all he needs is some nectar. I think the shock made him pass out."

Despite myself, I rolled my eyes. "Idiot," I muttered. Sydney didn't say anything, just set him down and ran to a can with an old lady it.

"Move it, bone bag!" She screamed, throwing the lady out. She hopped in the car and helped me get Sterling and me in the back, and we were off.

"What happened back there?" I asked, panting.

"Hellhound attack. Pretty brutal, if you ask me. As long as we got our weapons, we're fine, but we had to time."  
I sneaked a peek at Sterling sitting next to me. He had woken up already, and was looking much better.

"I feel kind of bad for robbing an old lady of her car," he said, reaching for a cup of water. "Ew, and her dentures."

I chuckled and looked out the window.

"Guys, check this out." Sydney said. We leaned over the seats and looked through the windshield. The huge sign stood out to up, at least another four hour's drive. That's how big it was.

"We're here," Sterling said, "Hollywood."  
We had barely time to cheer before something jumped on the hood, something bigger then a hellhound, causing us to crash into the side railings of the road.

**

* * *

**

There you go! Mwhaha! I'm so evil! To be continued! Read and Review! TatianaBieber out.


	6. Aircrafts

**Dear PJO fan, I'm not answering all your questions. First off, this is MY story, and it wasn't THAT long, it's two years after PJO. Percy and Annabeth left at eighteen. The changes weren't that big aside from new cabins. And MY Artemis does that, in my story. It was a mistake, and you'll find out what happened later. And I don't have to be half-werewolf to betray my friends, you loser. And no, we aren't. Do you mind, messaging me these questions? It's a lot easier, get an account or something. So lay off, and you don't have to read my stupid story, okay? And I called him wolf boy because that's his favorite animal, and I was making fun of him. This one is Brennon's POV. This one goes out to Brennon Musso!**

My name is Brennon Musso. I'm sort of a minor god, but I didn't know that until a few nights ago, the first night of our quest. It went by uneventful, so we slept in the plane. That's when I got an iris-message. It scared the living daylights out of me at first, but then I realized it was my dad. We talked, and that was the night I discovered my mother wasn't a mortal, she was a goddess. It was a lot to take in, and I got hardly any sleep that night.

Well, I didn't have too much time to think about that, because by the morning, we landed somewhere in the mountains. We got out, and it surprisingly wasn't that cold.

"So this is Canada. It's beautiful," Jen said, looking out onto the vast mountains. The snow was like an untouched blanket.

"It's amazing," Elizabeth said. "Breathtaking."

"Really cool," I added. They rolled their eyes, but said nothing more. We stared in awe at the scene.

"Best backyard in the world," Elizabeth said.

"I'm totally buying a Canada hat now!" Jen said, laughing. After a few more minutes, I spoke up.

"So, we need to scale the country in search of a titan?"  
"Yeah, that about clears it up," Elizabeth smirked.

"Then we better get started."

We hopped into the plane. It was a scorpion war craft, like the ones used in Avatar. We flew over the mountains, me flying. All was going well until I lost a rudder.

"Uh, guys? I think I lost something." I said.

"Yeah, We have no control over the left wing." Elizabeth said. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the plane and we were thrown to one side.

"We're taking fire!" I screamed, feeling through the craft. The air was becoming almost unbreathable, and we were taking fire by the second.

Suddenly, someone screamed. I turned in horror to see Jen clutching her shoulder, she had been hit. Elizabeth was firing arrow after arrow at the ships. I knew I had to do something, and finally, I reached the back of the ship.

The entire right side was blasted. Another scream, and I saw that Jen was holding onto the side and was about to fall off.

"Brennon, HURRY!" Elizabeth screamed. I ran to the back of the craft and pulled out the knife.

"HEY FAT FACE! COME CLOSER!" I screamed to one ship. They swerved closer and fired, but I jumped just in time. I should have fallen right to the earth, but I guess my godly powers were present, because I landed on the window and smashed through.

The guy at the controls put it on auto and charged for me. I slashed, but he ducked. I stabbed, but he blocked it with a fire extinguisher. Foam started filling the plane, but I ignored it. Yelling out a number of swear words, I jumped and brought the blade down. It sliced deep into his shoulder, and I turned and stabbed his stomach. While he fell, I finished him with a final stab to the head. Keeping the blade in, I threw him in the back. No need to spread blood over this beautiful landscape.

I ran to the front of the ship and took control. Firing, I took down the other ship. Just as I was celebrating, Jen screamed again. I dived and pulled them in.

"Ew, a body," Elizabeth said. She looked exhausted, and Jen looked worse.

"Elizabeth, help Jen out. We're going to land."  
"Why does he have a knife in his head?"  
"EWWWWW!" Jen screeched. I smiled.

Finally, we landed on a mountainside.

"Here for the night?" I asked.

"Totally."  
"Tomorrow, we tackle Toronto. But we take a car. And maybe another knife," Elizabeth said. The three of us pulled out the portable beds and lay down. Before I did, though, I walked outside and summoned all of my power on the snow. I figured, if snow was just frozen water, I should be able to control it, right? Well, it was more tiring then I thought. I climbed into bed and fell asleep right away.

The plane lay on a huge patch of snow-covered rock, but it was covered in snow. We didn't need another attack that night.

**What did you think? Don't worry, more fights of awesome like this coming up soon! Next, it's Vidhi's turn! TatianaBieber out.**


	7. Dreams

**Haha everyone liked the last chapter, so here comes the next one! Everyone will get a chance, some more then once. Now, let's head to Vegas for Vidhi's POV! This one goes out to Vidhi Bhanderi! Enjoy!**

Incase you're wondering, my name is Vidhi. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.

Now, you're probably wondering what problem I have with Hades. It's kind of a long story.

When I was a little girl, about four, I was playing with my toys when I watched my father get murdered. I was playing with my blocks when it all happened…..

_The doorbell rung. "Stay there, sweetheart." Daddy said to me, and went to go answer the door._

"_Hades," he said nervously. Daddy never gets nervous._

_The big man at the door spoke. "You crossed the line."_

_The big man pulled out a knife and hit my daddy with it. He fell to the floor. He'll be fine, he'll wake up later. The big man walked towards me…_

It was then a monster saved my life.

_Then, a big doggie jumped through the window. The big man followed his doggie out of the house. Daddy didn't get up…_

The hellhound delivered a message, one I will never know, but it saved my life.

That's why I'm so scared of Hades.

So anyways, it was me, Jeff, and Sarah all in a car. We dropped the chariot off, it would be too huge here in Vegas. Sarah liked Jeff, which was pretty obvious. She clearly loved him. Him, I wasn't too sure about. If he did, he hid it well.

"So, what happens if you do this?" Sarah asked, pressing a button. Jeff was trying to teach her how to play a video game, but she wasn't very good. She blew up a state building.

"You just blew up half of New York." Jeff said.

"I suck," she said, pouting. Jeff laughed and showed her how to hold the remote right. She looked ready to pass out.

I smirked and stepped out into the road. We were in a van we picked up. We ditched our last form of transportation. Besides, this van had cable, internet, videogames, beds, and food. I was ready to live in it!

But something else was on my mind. Tati had acted so weird lately, and it was bothering me. I saw the way she looked at Sterling. Maybe that was why. Or maybe it was something else. I didn't know, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

I had a horrible dream that night.

"_My lord, the mass homicide is set to go." I knew that voice. It was Tati's. I could hear, but I couldn't see…_

"_Excellent. When?" I didn't know this voice._

"_When we have all the titans. First, of course, we must occupy the gods."  
"And how will we do that?"  
"Typhon."_

I forgot the dream by the time I woke up. Besides, we had other things to worry about.

"Mass murder?" Jeff said when I told them. Some of the details were sketchy, like I couldn't remember the sound of the voice, or whose it was. It was like reading off paper.

"That's not good." Sarah said.  
"Are you sure you don't remember whose voice that was? This is important!" Jeff insisted. I racked my brain, but I could find nothing. I shook my head, and they growled in frustration.

"Should we warn the others?"  
"No." Ignoring their shocked faces, I went on. "If I'm wrong, I don't want to spread fear." And I don't want fights…I added in my mind.

**Sorry that was so short, but I had nothing more to add to this chapter. Sorry again, I promise I'll update faster next time. TatianaBieber out.**


	8. AN

**Hey guys, it's me, TatianaBieber.**

**I'm just posting this on every story to let you know that I'm discontinuing this story. As of midnight tonight, I'm deleting each of my stories of my account. Don't freak out, though! All the ones that did the best will be coming back better and more enhanced. I will be adding new ones day by day, but not as frequent. I hope you can forgive me for my mistake in stopping these wonderful stories, and I won't do it again. Don't trash on me or un-favorite me! I promise they will come back.**

**Just a heads-up! Love you guys.**

**- TatianaBieber**


End file.
